


¿Necesitas una mano?

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Rookies - Morita Masanori & Related Fandoms
Genre: Broken Bones, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mocking, Sexual Frustration
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Empezaba a maldecir el momento en que su cuerpo había decidido de seguir por su camino y excitarse, sin considerar que con un dedo roto – y que dolía como demonios – ocuparse del asunto podía resultar más complicado que previsto.
Relationships: Hiyama Kiyooki/Wakana Tomochika
Kudos: 3





	¿Necesitas una mano?

**¿Necesitas una mano?**

Wakana apretaba sus dientes.

Estaba tratando con cada gramo de su ser, pero por cuanto se esforzase, seguía doliendo como el infierno. 

Empezaba a maldecir el momento en que su cuerpo había decidido de seguir por su camino y excitarse, sin considerar que con un dedo roto – y que dolía como demonios – ocuparse del asunto podía resultar más complicado que previsto.

Era cerrado en los baños de la escuela desde una eternidad, y tenía que esforzarse de no hacer más ruido que necesario, para evitar de llamar la atención.

Pero empezaba a ser frustrante.

Miraba fijo a su erección y su mano alternativamente, tratando de comprender como hacerle llevar bien, y fue a ese punto que oyó llamar a la puerta.

“¡Ocupado!” despotricó, oyendo una risa familiar. “¿Hiyama?” preguntó, maldiciendo por la situación en que estaba.

“Has desaparecido y ya no te he visto. Pues me preguntaba si todo fuese bien, sabes... si no necesitaras una mano.”

Wakana cogió el insinuado en su voz, y se tomó algunos segundos para reflexionar sobre las opciones que tenía.

Su cautela, parecía, había sido completamente traicionada, y sabía que Hiyama podía imaginárselo muy bien en ese momento, lo entendía de su risa.

Podía perseverar y tratar en vano de resolver la situación por sí mismo, o podía abrir la puerta y aceptar su ayuda.

Habría sido más relajante.

De seguro, iba a ser más satisfactorio de cómo era actualmente.

Dejando su instinto tomar el control, abrió la puerta y tiró Hiyama dentro el cubículo con él, cuidado a no mirarlo en los ojos.

“Creía que podía hacerlo solo, pero parece que estaba equivocado.” murmuró, avergonzado.

“Ah, Tomo-chan.” le dijo el otro, sin preocupare de mascarar el escarnio en su voz. “De verdad, deberías aprender a pedir ayuda cuando la necesitas.”

No añadió algo otro, y sustituí los dedos malos de Wakana alrededor de su erección, empujándolo contra la pared e inclinándose sobre de él, empezando pronto a mover su mano, rápido. Eficiente, y Wakana no podía que serle agradecido por eso.

Disfrutó completamente ese toque sobre sí mismo, dejó que la sola presencia del otro lo excitara, dejó el alivio de ese movimiento constante lo envolviera, y tanta era la gana que había tenido hasta ahora, que no duró mucho tiempo.

Llegó al orgasmo con un grito sufocado, mandando al diablo cada cautela y murmurando bajo el nombre de Hiyama mientras se corría en su mano.

Se arregló la ropa como mejor podía, enfrente a la mirada divertida del otro.

Fue sólo a ese punto que lo miró en la cara, sonriendo forzadamente.

“Te debo una.” le dijo, tratando de superar la vergüenza; Hiyama se cogió en sus hombros.

“Feliz de haber podido ayudar.” dijo, saliendo con él del cubículo. “Podrás ser capaz de batear, con esa mano, pero no es todo así simple, ¿verdad?”

Wakana estaba listo a contestar, a enfadarse, pero decidió que era más sabio dejar correr.

Esta vez, había perdido en toda la línea. 


End file.
